Letting Go
by BikerFujin
Summary: Zell. The Library Girl. Yolei. Saying goodbye, thinking back, and looking ahead.
1. Default Chapter

"Letting Go"  
  
by M. M.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Category: I guess romance.  
  
Disclaimer: Please don't sue me. I'm not intending to break copyright laws by writing fanfiction. All characters in this are Squaresoft's property.  
  
Note: Just FYI, Christy is the library girl, since I thought the poor girl at least needed a name for this.  
  
This is dedicated to her. I only wish that we all got to know her better in the game.  
  
------------------  
  
The moonlight shone through the open window, where a teenage girl sat on her bed, crying softly as she packed her belongings into a suitcase. Christy had really grown to love Balamb Garden, and would miss everyone and everything there.  
  
Especially Zell.  
  
She sighed, tears streaming faster down her cheeks as she finished packing. This whole thing wasn't fair. She wouldn't even get to say goodbye to all her friends. The girl glanced at her watch, to see that it wasn't even 8:00 yet. An idea slipped into her mind. Perhaps she couldn't bid farewell to everyone, but she could at least see her first love one last time.  
  
Not wanting to waste a moment, Christy raced over to Zell's dorm, knocking the door. The door opened wide, and he stood, first noticing the tears streaming so blatantly down from her eyes, despite how hard she tried to seem calm.  
  
"Chris, what's wrong?" he whispered, gently wiping some of the tears from her face with his fingers. She closed her eyes, pulling him into a hug.  
  
"Zell...I...I'm being transferred..I-I can't stay at Garden anymore..." she said, her voice hardly a whisper. Zell pulled her closer, clearly wanting to hear what had happened.  
  
So she told him everything, the way her father had heard about the recent conflict with Galbadia, and had decided right then and there that he would do everything in his power to keep his family safe. That same morning, he had talked to Headmaster Cid, who tried to convince the man that Christy was safe and sound at Garden, and it had been arranged for her to leave the Garden immediately, and that this was to be her last night there.  
  
"So I decided to tell you...Just so that I could say goodbye." Her voice was soft, and sad. She looked up at him, the tears slowing their flow.  
  
"Just promise..." Christy began, raising her head so that she was looking almost straight into Zell's eyes.  
  
"Promise..?" he asked, curious.  
  
"I want you to promise me...Promise you'll never forget me." she whispered, clinging closer to him. Zell smiled at her.  
  
"I promise. Even if I lost every memory I had..I swear I could never forget you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. It's like you're junctioned to my mind." He smiled again, and unexpectedly pulled her into a warm kiss, stopping only when Christy's watch beeped. It was 8:50, which meant that students had to be either in the dorms or the training center. She sighed, pulling away from Zell's embrace, and began walking back to her room. Zell stopped her.  
  
"Wait..Just for a minute. I don't know quite how to say this but.." He sighed. Christy glanced at him.  
  
"Well then. Just close your eyes and say whatever comes to mind." She smiled, hugging him again.  
  
"Okay okay. I just wanted to say...That I love you and I'll miss you." A couple of tears were slipping from his bright, youthful eyes. Christy smiled sadly, knowing she had to head back fairly soon.  
  
"Goodbye, Zell.." she whispered, kissing him on the cheek, then slipping from the hug.  
  
"Bye Chris..I'll be thinking about you.." Zell said, holding her hands until she walked out of his room and back to her room.  
  
"I'll never forget her.." Zell whispered to himself, and buried his head into his pillow, crying softly.  
  
Somehow, at that moment, he knew that Christy wouldn't forget him either. 


	2. Looking Back: The twins

Mandy Beach, Timber  
  
Jake Alcher lead a fairly normal life, all things considered. At least, that's what he made people think. Then, one warm March afternoon, the very first day of spring, his deepest, darkest secret showed up at the front porch of his beach house. Actually, when he opened the door that day to see his brother Leon, he didn't think it was very unusual. That was when he noticed that Leon was holding two babies in his arms. One was sleeping peacefully, while the other was screaming and crying. Jake would've slammed the door if he wasn't in shock. "Hello, bro!" Leon said, sounding too cheerful. "These two..They're..They're mine, aren't they?" Leon nodded grimly. Jake shuddered. He didn't want to make it known, but he was just after going through a rather messy divorce to end an even messier marriage (if it could even be called that) with a sorceress named Auroria. "I couldn't stand to leave tham with that madwoman, even though they're only a few hours old. I didn't want her to use them..So I brought 'em here." Abruptly the crying stopped. The child had become occupied with a partially untied ribbon that was drooping in front of her face, and was now making a noise that sounded like a Moomba kit's content whimper. "Did she name them?" "Nah. When I got there, Auroria was asleep. so I snapped an Odine bangle on her, and took off with the kids." "Leo, you're really stupid at times." "Yeah, I know. But I was thinking for the kids, okay? So, what're you naming your daughters?" With that, the screamer looked at Jake with her huge brown Alcher eyes. Jake smiled somewhat proudly. "I think I'll call this one Yolei. And I'll call sleepyhead here Christina." Jake smiled a contageous smile. "But hey, Leo..I'll need some help raising these kids so.." Apparently Leon saw this coming. "Sure, I'll stay & help ya raise 'em! If that's what ya want.." "Of course! You can handle Christy." "But.. That's no fun! All she does is sleep!" As if on cue, the little brunette's eyes sprung open, and both girls began to giggle. Jake and Leon sighed. "Raising those two is gonna be a blast, huh Leo?" "Yeah, it sure is!" As the two men took the giggling newborns into the house, they had no idea just how right they were. 


End file.
